Airport Scene, Take Two
by Eliza the Writer
Summary: Set after Encore 4. When Ikuto decides to leave again, Amu tries to get him to stay. I suck at summaries, so please just read it. Rated T for no reason at all. AMUTO FOREVER!


**YAY! my first published one-shot!**

**notes:**

**-this fic is based on a true story. If you want the details, just review and ask for the story :)**

**-i don't like the way this turned out. it's sloppy, badly written, and I used horrible grammar. This is because it was written on my notes app (ipod touch) at one in the morning**

**Anyhow, i hope you enjoy ^_^**

Airport Scene, Take Two

'The 1:30 flight to Hong Kong will be leaving shortly. I repeat, the 1:30 flight to Hong Kong…'

The busy airport hummed with the sound of people gathering bags and saying goodbyes to friends and family. Everyone in the crowded terminal was attending to their own business. Still, they all seemed to find time to stop and stare at the young couple standing in their midst. The two seemed to be having an argument of some kind.

"But why?"

"You know why. I have to get back to searching for my father as soon as possible."

The pink-haired girl clenched her fists in frustration. She just wanted to hit something. Why was he being so stubborn about this? Usually she was the one protesting against what he wanted, not the other way around!

"You don't have to leave now though! What about your mother? Her health was just improving with you around!"

The young man in front of her closed his cerulean eyes and turned away.

"Amu, you know I can't stay forever. The sooner I leave, the sooner I can find my father, and the sooner I can get back."

"But what about Utau and Tadase? I know they're going to really miss you."

"Amu, you're just finding excuses for me to stay."

"And you're just finding excuses to leave! Why don't you just think about other people for once? What about ME? Do you think I'm HAPPY with you leaving like this?"

The girl's voice grew quiet, and she sounded suddenly sad.

"Ikuto, I really don't want you to go. I just got you back…."

Ikuto turned and suddenly pulled Amu into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry," he whispered, and when he stepped away, Amu could see the pain on his face.

Then he turned, walking through the terminal, and out of sight.

Amu sunk onto one of the airport chairs and buried

Her head in her hands. Even she didn't know why she wanted Ikuto to stay so badly. She just knew that she didn't want to let him go again.

Amu had nearly lost him once, when Easter had control over him. And then, when she had finally freed him from their clutches, Ikuto left, going overseas to find his father. And now, after only being back a few days l, he was leaving again, and who knows when Amu would get to see him again.

And now the tears came, pouring from her heart all the sadness and frustration she had kept bottled inside. Amu just sat there and let herself cry, beacause really, what did it matter now?

It could have been days, or only minutes, that Amu sat in the airport, staring at her feet. The tears stopped after a while, when her heart was washed clean. But the sorrow and loneliness still remained.

So Amu sat there, not sure what else she could do. All she wanted right now was to see Ikuto's face. She remembered his playful smirk when he was teasing her, and those peircing eyes that always seemed to hold just a hint of remorse. And Amu felt more empty than ever at the thought that she didn't know when he would be coming back, or even if he ever would.

For hours Amu sat, just telling herself over and over 'he will come back. He will come back.'

Every time a plane landed, she looked up, hoping against hope that she would see him walking through the terminal towards her, that playful half-smile on his face. But he never did, and every time a new plane landed and he wasn't on it, it felt like the weight in Amu's chest grew heavier.

Amu was begining to dose off as the tinny voice in the speakers anounced 'the 11:45 flight from Hong Kong will be disembarking shortly.' She sat up hopefully, remembering what Ikuto had told her te previous day: 'I'm taking a

Plane to Hong Kong, then switching to another flight to go to Singapore.'

If he was coming back, he just might be on this plane. Amu rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up straighter, craning her neck to get a better view of the passengers disembarking. At first she didn't see anyone familliar, but then…

A flash of blue in the crowd. A glimpse of the ever-present voilin case. And then he was standing in front of Amu, those blue eyes staring sadly back at her golden ones.

"I'm sorry." he said. "I couldn't stay away. I tried, but-"

She cut him off, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his. He stood there for a moment, shocked, but then he wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss. Ikuto broke the kiss after a moment, pulling Amu into another embrace. He burried his face in her hair, breathing in her sweet strawberry scent.

"Come on, Amu," Ikuto murmered softly. "Let's go home."

**And there you have it. I hated the ending. it was cheesy and badly written. I feel ashamed T^T**

**still, please R&R. I'll give you cookies *hopeful smile***


End file.
